


you like to make me beg

by dontlietomehoney



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out to dinner with the guys, Matt can't seem to do anything but help himself to Josh's cock underneath the table, and later his body in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you like to make me beg

Josh and Matt sat side by side facing their other two friends Mike and Ian. All four of the band members were out to dinner to celebrate the end of their tour. It had been a long time since they had been able to sit down at a nice restaurant instead of living day to day off greasy fast food joints. It was a nice treat for all of them but somehow Matt had been roped into footing the bill.

“Come on Matty, please? You know how bad I am with money,” Josh leaned against the younger man with his eyes wide and full of false innocence.

Matt knew first hand just how deviant the singer could be, but even then he couldn’t help but smile at the way the older man pleaded. He nudged Josh’s shoulder with his own. “You wouldn’t be so bad with money if you didn’t want the most expensive meal on the menu babe.”

Mike and Ian stayed quiet, their own faces sporting smirks just like Matt’s as they watched the banter between their band mates. It was a normal occurrence for the couple to bicker like they were and Mike and Ian had learned to stop trying to intervene and simply take it all in as their own form of entertainment, the two occasionally betting on how long it would take Matt to give in or even for Josh to give up.

For this particular match it was too early to tell.

“But you said you wanted to treat us all to a meal! I didn’t know that meant ‘you can’t have what you want’ when you said it,” Josh whined.

Matt scoffed, “I didn’t say you couldn’t have what you wanted I’m just saying that you shouldn’t ask for the most expensive item on the menu when it is someone else’s treat.”

Josh pouted, scooting closer to Matt in the small booth so they were pressed tightly together. When he spoke his words were soft and breathy, “Please Matty? I’m begging you…”

Matt rolled his eyes but smiled wider, “Alright, fine. Order what you want Ramsay, anything on the menu.”

Josh’s eyes lit up and a broad smile curved his lips, his blond and blue bangs falling into his eyes as he wiggled in his seat before leaning close to whisper in Matt’s ear, “Are you on the menu Matty?”

Ian scoffed at Josh’s words even as a smile played at his lips, the whisper having still been loud enough to hear across the table. “Look, you two are cute and all but can’t this wait till we’re back to the hotel? It’s time for dinner, not a make out session.”

Josh was again pouting but when he tried to scoot away from Matt the younger boy held him close. Matt couldn’t help but nuzzle into the singer’s soft neck and kiss the sensitive spot he knew so well. Josh sighed and closed his eyes at the touch as Mike laughed and Ian threw his hands up in defeat. Matt finally pulled back when he heard someone clearing their throat and found their waiter standing at the end of the booth.

The boy couldn’t be more than eighteen, his short brunette hair cropped close to his head. Matt didn’t bother to read the kid’s name tag as he noticed the dull blue eyes watching him, a hint of distaste clear on his face.

“Are you ready to order or… do you need more time?” The kid asked.

Matt narrowed his eyes but plastered a smile on his face. “We’re ready now thanks,” he turned to face Josh again and pulled the singer in for a heated kiss. “You order first baby.”

Josh’s cheeks were flushed as he rattled off what he wanted to the boy who now wouldn’t look at Matt at all.

Matt smiled more genuinely now as he fought back laughter, but was able to give his own order before turning back to the table. Mike and Ian waited until the waiter was out of sight before bursting into laughter.

“Did you see his face?” Mike’s voice had gone high-pitched as he fought to breathe through his laughing.

Josh smiled, his lips slightly red, “He’ll probably have wet dreams for a week, poor kid.”

Matt laughed, squeezing Josh’s thigh under the table. “The only one I want wet here is you Joshy, and certainly not just in a dream.”

Mike and Ian let out sounds of disgust and even faked choking but Matt simply watched Josh as a light blush covered the singer’s pale cheeks.

Josh let out a low chuckle before pulling Matt in for a hungry kiss, their lips moving together tightly. Josh licked at Matt’s bottom lip, his tongue piercing sending shivers down the younger man’s spine. Matt pulled away with the need for air, Josh watching him with a smug expression.

“Come on guys, what did I say?” Ian spoke up.

Josh laughed and turned his attention to the other two band members. “Oh come on Ian,” he repeated the phrase, “don’t be jealous.”

Ian reached across the table to swat a hand at Josh playfully and the two began to make a ruckus. Josh was somehow able to pull the drummer into a headlock but neither Mike nor Matt tried to stop them until the waiter returned with a tray full of food. Matt pulled Josh down beside him again, placing a hand on the singer’s thigh to keep him in place as the food was placed before them.

The waiter seemed irritated but paused, “Do you need anything else? A refill or any sauces for your food?”

“No thanks man, we’re good,” Mike spoke up, his mouth already full, allowing the waiter to move away.

Ian began to eat as well, but as Josh moved to lift his food off his plate Matt pulled the fork out of his hand.

“Hey,” Josh lunged for the silverware but Matt effectively kept it from him. “What are you doing? Give me my fork or I’ll steal yours.”

Matt leaned in close, his hand that had been resting near Josh’s knee beginning to slide up the singer’s inner thigh, before bringing his other hand with the fork to Josh’s lips. The singer weakly grabbed at Matt’s wrist below the table in confusion but didn’t stop him, allowing his lips to part and accept the food offered to him.

Pulling the fork away again to let Josh chew the first bite Matt moved his other hand even further up the older man’s thigh. Josh watched him with wide eyes.

“Can I have my fork back now?” Josh asked, his breathing starting to get a little faster.

“What do you say first Joshy?” Matt asked, loving the way he was affecting the older man.

When Josh didn’t immediately reply Matt slid his hand the final bit to reach the juncture of the singer’s thighs.

“Please!” Josh gasped out. “Please…”

Mike and Ian gave them a cursory glance but were soon absorbed in their own meals again as Matt smiled and handed Josh back his fork.

With his right hand now free, the left still resting under the table, Matt began to eat his own food. Josh didn’t move for a moment, his own hands oddly mimicking Matt’s as one was above and the other below the table. The singer still held lightly to the wrist of Matt’s hand that was applying light pressure to the singer’s now tightening pants, but as before he didn’t try to stop the younger man.

Matt looked at Josh from the corner of his eye and noticed the singer had yet to start eating again. Smiling to himself Matt began to slowly rub circles into the growing hardness under his fingers. Josh let out a small gasp, his hold tightening on Matt’s wrist and his eyes widening in shock.

He leaned into Matt and whispered into his ear, “What are you doing?”

“You need to eat Joshy, so eat. I am paying for that meal you know?” Matt replied. He added a bit more pressure and Josh let out a small whimper. “Eat Joshy.”

Josh nodded, his hands now shaking as he leaned over his plate and took very small bites. Mike and Ian were chatting away, mouths still full of food, when they looked up to include Matt and Josh in the conversation.

“So what’s the first thing you two are gonna do when we get back to Vancouver?” Mike asked.

Matt smiled, “I dunno, probably just sleep for a week.” Turning to Josh then Matt gave a slight tug below the table causing the taller man to gasp and look at him questioningly. “What are you going to do when we get back to the ‘Couve Josh?”

“Uh-” Josh let out a cough to hide the shaking in his voice. “Um, probably go visit my mom and dad.”

Matt smirked at the obvious attempt Josh had made to throw him off. The mention of parents certainly wasn’t going to do the trick though. “That’s cool; I’ll go with you, ay? It’s been a while since I’ve dropped by to say hello to Corlynn and Miles.”

Josh’s brows were furrowed but he gave a slight nod before curling over his plate again, not really eating again as Matt continued to move his fingers over his lap.

Matt leaned over to whisper in Josh’s ear, Mike and Ian again talking amongst themselves, “What do you say Joshy?”

The repeated words caused Josh to look into Matt’s chocolate brown eyes. “What do you want from me Matt?”

Josh’s whisper was gruff, his breathing having grown rapid. Matt smirked but laid a soft kiss to Josh’s cheek.

“The question is Joshy, what do you want from me? What do you say?” He asked yet again.

Understanding dawned on Josh’s face and he licked his lips in slight hesitation. His movements were slow as he straightened his back and set his fork down on the plate. Josh tightened his hold on Matt’s wrist that was still moving in slow circles as he breathed the one word Matt wanted to hear, “Please.”

Matt smiled wide and brought their lips together for a brief kiss before pulling away from Josh and sliding out of the booth. He held a hand out to the taller man which was quickly accepted.

“Where do you think you two are going?” Ian asked them before Josh could stand.

“Why don’t the two of you order something for dessert? Josh and I need to take care of something,” Matt told them.

Ian rolled his eyes but urged them away, “Fine but make it quick, and remember that we are in a public place.”

Josh scowled at him, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Mike piped in then, “He means keep it down Ramsay. You may not know it, but hotel rooms have very thin walls and it’s a little disturbing being in the room next to yours sometimes.”

Josh blushed at what his friends were describing. “Sorry,” he mumbled before Matt pulled him from the booth and towards the restrooms.

Matt looked over his shoulder at his two friends and found them smiling as usual as he led Josh away, and knew they would be fine. The taller man behind him stumbled with every step, one hand held tightly to Matt’s and the other trying to hide the more than obvious bulge at the front of his pants.

As the two passed the front desk a flash of yellow caught Matt’s eye and his freehand shot out to grab at it while still keeping his quick stride. When they reached the restrooms Matt pushed Josh through the door first before turning around to place the ‘out of order’ sign in front of the entrance.

When Matt walked into the restroom he was surprised, rough hands pushing him against the tile wall before they travelled to his neck and held him loosely in place. Matt smirked up into Josh’s shinning blue eyes, the taller man’s soft breath tickling Matt’s lips.

Matt pulled Josh closer, his hands wrapped around the taller man’s waist and brought them together. Josh’s eyes fluttered closed as their hips came into contact.

“Matty, what are you doing?” Josh asked.

Matt smiled before rocking his hips forward causing Josh to drop his head onto Matt’s shoulder with a gasp. “Seems I’m the one pinned to the wall Joshy,” Matt teased.

Josh chuckled on a shaky breath but he stayed still otherwise. Matt let his hands travel up the taller man’s back and down again, his fingernails lightly scraping at the soft fabric of Josh’s t-shirt and causing the blond to shiver. Josh wrapped his arms tightly around Matt’s neck and shoulders, his breathing becoming heavier still and his hips surging forward to meet the younger man’s.

“Joshy…” Matt whispered into the taller man’s ear. His eyes were tightly clenched shut, his head thrown back against the tiled wall as he let Josh surge against him, the fabric of their jeans causing a wonderful friction. But he didn’t want this over too quickly. He had started this and he was damn well going to make sure they both finished.

Matt gently pushed Josh’s hips away, pulling a whimper from the taller man. Smiling at the sound Matt began to walk forward, Josh moving backwards until it was now Josh flush against the wall opposite. Josh’s eyes were wide as he watched Matt, the younger man standing very still for a moment before he brought the hand he had on Josh’s hip to the front of the singer’s jeans.

Josh jumped at the contact and Matt smirked as he unbuttoned the snap of the taller man’s jeans. It was a bit of work getting the tight jeans to move down his hips but soon enough Josh was left wearing just his boxers from the waist down, the pants having been shoved to the side, his shoes pulled off along with the fabric without meaning to. With a sudden surge of dominance Josh pulled Matt’s lips to his own and kissed him roughly.

The silver ball of Josh’s tongue piercing skimmed the seam of Matt’s lips and he opened to the taller man. Josh let out a sound of gratitude as he slipped into Matt’s mouth, exploring slowly as his urgency faded into contentment at getting what he wanted. Josh’s fingers slipped into Matt’s silky hair before holding tight to the strands, tilting the younger man’s head for a better angle.

Matt moaned at the sting of Josh’s grip on his hair and in return he slipped a hand into the front of the taller man’s boxers in search of the hardness he knew would be there. He wrapped his fingers lightly around the flesh and tugged. Josh pulled away with a gasp and Matt repeated the movement to gain a whimper from the taller man.

“Matt…” Josh’s voice was weak.

“What?” Matt continued to move his hand as he leaned forward to lick at Josh’s exposed neck. “What do you want Joshy?”

Josh’s fingers were still buried in the younger man’s hair and they began to clasp and unclasp with each movement of Matt’s hand. His hips rocked back and forth as well, pushing into Matt’s waiting hand. “Y-you know what I want Matty.”

Matt’s chest rumbled with a soft laugh as he moved his lips up and down the column of Josh’s neck. “Tell me anyways.”

Josh gasped as the younger man bit down on his skin. His brows furrowed in a slight frown. “You asshole, you want me to beg, don’t you?”

Matt smiled against Josh’s skin and pulled especially hard on the hardness in his hand causing Josh to give a shout. The sound echoed around them but neither stopped their movements. “Tell me,” Matt repeated.

“I-I want you Matty,” Josh said between heaving breaths.

“And what do you want me to do Joshy?”

Josh grunted in frustration, trying desperately to get relief but finding none when Matt moved away to look him in the eye. “Matt, please! I c-can’t- I can’t…”

Matt leaned forward to bring their lips together again and Josh latched on with a whimper, holding on to Matt tighter than before as the kiss deepened. With his free hand Matt moved to unbutton his own jeans and push the zipper down. Josh heard the sound and his hands were quick to help Matt push the fabric down passed the younger man’s hips only to stop mid-thigh as Matt pulled away completely, making Josh groan from the lost contact.

“Follow me Joshy,” Matt whispered as he shuffled backwards, his hand held out to Josh.

The taller man took the offered hand and stumbled along as Matt continued to move further into the restroom. For the first time it hit Josh that they were doing this in an extremely public place and they hadn’t even checked to see if anyone was in the restroom beforehand. Blush hit his already flushed cheeks but he continued to follow the younger man, the danger of being caught not nearly as important as the man in front of him.

Matt finally stopped and spun Josh around to face the wall of mirrors behind the sinks. Josh could see himself, his swollen lips and flustered appearance, his boxers tented in the front having yet to be removed, and Matt looming behind him.

“Matty…” Josh said nervously.

“I want you to see me Joshy,” Matt said simply.

The younger man ran a hand up Josh’s spine before pushing him softly into a bent position. Josh leaned against the granite countertop, his chest hovering over the only section of counter that wasn’t a sink, arms resting in front of him, hands balled into tight fists. He kept his eyes glued to Matt who now had his hands on Josh’s hips.

Matt rubbed circles into Josh’s exposed skin with his thumbs before hitching his fingers into the fabric of Josh’s boxers. The two kept their eyes fixed on each other through the mirror as Matt slowly pulled the sheer fabric down to expose the pale skin beneath. Josh felt a pang of embarrassment as Matt did this but he quickly brushed it aside as the younger man smiled at him and Josh gave a shaky smile in return.

Josh watched as Matt pushed his own boxer down to bunch against the pants that never made it all the way off his legs and the older man couldn’t help but stare at the swollen flesh that had been revealed to him before Matt moved too close for him to see it anymore. Josh glanced back up and into Matt’s eyes and swallowed, knowing what was coming.

“Please…” Josh whispered, knowing it would make Matt smile, and it did.

With his lips still curved Matt raised a hand to his lips to lick at his own fingers before bringing the wet digits to Josh’s entrance and slowly pushing in. Josh’s eyes fluttered closed as he pushed his hips back, wanting more. Neither spoke as Matt continued the movement, their breathing the only sound in the tiled room until Josh gave a sudden shout. The taller man’s head dropped down to rest on his arms as he moaned and Matt knew what he had found. The younger man brushed his fingers against the little bundle of nerves again and again causing Josh to writhe on the countertop.

“Matt! Please…please…” Josh whimpered as Matt hit the nerves yet again.

Matt smiled before pulling his fingers out of the tight heat and causing Josh to moan at the loss. Rubbing circles at the base of Josh’s spine Matt lined himself up with Josh’s entrance again and slowly pushed in. The sudden change caused Josh to push up from the granite countertop he had fallen on, his breath coming in fast gasps. Matt kept his eyes locked with Josh’s until his hips were flush against the taller man’s.

They both froze, Josh’s eyes fluttering closed again and Matt letting out a shaky breath. Matt ran his hands up Josh’s sides causing the taller man’s shirt to rise as well, revealing the smooth skin beneath. Matt smiled and leaned forward to kiss a trail up Josh’s spine before straightening again. Josh still had his eyes closed, his head hanging loosely from his shoulders.

“Joshy,” Matt spoke softly as he slowly pulled his hips back causing a delicious friction.

Josh moaned low in his throat but finally looked up at Matt in the mirror, and when he did Matt snapped his hips forward with a grunt. Josh moaned again, louder than before, but didn’t look away from Matt as he continued to thrust against him.

Matt swirled his hips with each pump forward, hitting a new angle every time, and he could see Josh struggling to stay quiet. The taller man was biting down harshly on his lip, small whimpers and moans escaping despite the tight hold he had on the pink flesh with his teeth. His efforts crumbled, though, when Matt found that small bundle of nerves again.

“Uhn! Matt!” Josh tensed as Matt smiled and hit the spot again, causing the singer to let out a high pitched whine. Josh’s arms felt weak but he stayed where he was, unable to move. “S-so good Matty,” he struggled to speak, “don’t… don’t stop.”

Matt smiled and rubbed a hand up Josh’s spine without halting his movements in the slightest. He was so close, and he knew Josh was too.  Leaning forward a bit Matt reached around the taller man and grabbed ahold of the leaking hardness that had been neglected. Josh let out a shout of surprise and pushed his hips back against Matt harshly at the contact.

Matt let out a loud groan and squeezed his eyes shut as Josh continued to rock against him. Matt tightened his grip around the hardness in his hand and pumped the flesh in time with his now frantic thrusts. He could feel Josh’s muscles clench around him and the taller man seemed to collapse down, his head resting on his arms as he let out small mewling sounds.

“That’s it Joshy, come on… Come on,” Matt’s words were breathy as he felt his own body tense up.

Matt could see Josh’s brows furrow in a pout, the older man suddenly scrambling against the countertop, his hands clenching and unclenching as if trying to grab at something before lying flat against the granite in order to push his chest up again and look at Matt in the mirror. Matt twisted his wrist and swirled his hips, the combination causing Josh to unravel, his body shaking and a scream erupting from his lips before Matt slapped his free hand over the singer’s mouth to try and muffle the sound.

Josh was now flush against Matt, his back leaning on Matt’s chest as the younger man continued to thrust into him. Matt could feel the sticky release on his fingers but pumped the flesh until it softened in his hand and Josh’s head lolled back on Matt’s shoulder. Josh let out stifled moans, Matt’s hand still covering the other’s mouth.

Suddenly, though Josh pulled the hand away and turned his head so his mouth was a hair’s breadth away from Matt’s ear. The tickle of breath caused Matt to shudder as he thrust forward still.

“Matty,” Josh whispered but Matt stayed silent, waiting for Josh to continue. “…Please…”

The one word set Matt off and he came apart, his legs shaking as he tried to stay upright. The movement of his hips slowed as he came down from his high and eventually stopped altogether. Matt panted hard against the crook of Josh’s neck before nibbling the spot lightly causing the older man to moan softly.

They stayed together for a few moments, catching their breath before slowly pulling apart with a shared groan. Josh leaned heavily on the counter again as Matt moved around him to leisurely wash away the stickiness from his fingers. Josh watched him with a smile before pulling a paper towel from the dispenser to clean himself so he could pull his boxers back up and retrieve his pants from the other side of the restroom along with his shoes.

“How is it I wound up practically half naked and you still have all your clothes on?” Josh asked as he buttoned the snap of his jeans.

Matt laughed. “What can I say Joshy? I like to see your body.”

Josh’s cheeks flushed as he pulled on his shoes. He moved to stand in front of Matt and leaned down to brush their lips together before cupping the younger man’s face with both of his hands and holding him in place to deepen the kiss. Josh pulled away slowly and rested his forehead to Matt’s.

“I am pretty sexy aren’t I?” He asked with a smirk.

Matt smiled, “I’m not about to deny that fact, Ramsay.”

Josh smiled too before his features got a little more serious. “Thanks Matty, for everyth-”

“What the hell is this?” Josh was cut off as the door was pushed open, revealing the angry waiter who was holding the bright yellow ‘out of order’ sign in his hand.

The waiter froze as he saw the couple watching him and took in their disheveled clothes, messy hair, and flushed cheeks. Josh still held Matt’s face in his hands while Matt’s arms were wrapped around Josh’s waist.

“What’s going on in here?” The kid asked. “Was it you two making all that noise?”

Josh laughed nervously, “Guess Mike and Ian were right.”

The waiter looked confused for a moment but the irritation returned to his face as he gave up trying to figure out Josh’s response. “You two need to leave.”

Matt scoffed but moved away from Josh only to slip his hand into the taller man’s before he headed straight for the door the waiter was still standing in. He stopped beside the young kid and smirked at him. “Tell me you didn’t hear what we did and get _that_ because of it,” Matt’s eyes glanced down at the kid’s pants.

The kid blushed fiercely and moved to cover the front of his pants. “Just leave would you?” He asked with a gravelly voice.

Josh’s jaw dropped in shock but Matt just laughed before leading them back to the table where Mike and Ian waited. Matt sat down first, pulling Josh down beside him by their still linked hands. Josh grimaced a bit as he sat and Mike and Ian looked at Matt with stern faces.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Matt asked his two friends.

Ian spoke first, “You didn’t hear a word of what I said. It’s been like half an hour, not to mention you two being less than discreet, and now this.” He gestured to Josh’s wince as the taller man tried to get comfortable. “We’ll probably be banned from this place forever.”

Josh smirked through his look of discomfort, “Worth it.”

Mike laughed, “At least we got dessert out of it.”

Matt chuckled too but ran a thumb over the back of Josh’s hand, “Sorry you’re so sore Joshy.”

Josh leaned over to kiss Matt’s cheek and whisper in his ear, “Don’t worry, you’ll be sore soon enough too.”

Mike coughed, spraying a bit of the drink he had been sipping over the table. “You whisper louder than you think Ramsay! Geez, let’s just get out of here and let the love birds sing back in the safety of the hotel.”

Matt laughed and paid the bill with cash, leaving a generous tip as payment for the extracurricular activities, before Josh pulled him from the booth and they all made their way out of the restaurant.


End file.
